


A fierce deity of a shinigami

by redchu



Category: Bleach, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short, Very old, link is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchu/pseuds/redchu
Summary: What happens when instead of Zangetsu as Ichigo's zanpakto he had a certain Hylian hero as his sword.Watch as ichigo discovers what it means to be a true hero.





	A fierce deity of a shinigami

This a bleach story that has aspects and elements of the legend of Zelda games. Also everthing is the same as the orginal story exept ichigos training to regain his powers So... on to the show  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Damn you Hat'n clooooggs!!!!!," yelled ichigo as he fell to the ground of the giant hole he was in."Hmm the wall's too slick to climb or run up, well damn," said ichigo as be sat down to think (which was fucking hard with a chain eating away at your soul thank you very much.) 

As ichigo sat down as his consious started to fade into darkness. Ichigo suddenly woke up in not a giant hole, but in front of a once majestic castle, had it not been for every stone cracked, and everything else damged and coverd in vines and dirt. As he looked around he noticed stairs going to a beaten and damaged road that led into the woods.

When ever it got dark in the woods as the trees blocked the sunlight the surrondings would glow a comforting white. As ichigo had been walking for sevral minutes he came uppon a medium sized hut. "Hello?, asked ichigo as he opend the door to the hut.

"Ah I see you have finaly come to me my gaurdian.", said a man in his late twenties who stood at 6'2 with blonde hair, that reminded ichigo of a crown with its color and shine, wearing a green tunic with a white covering under it, white pants tucked into brown boots. He also had a green phrygian cap and a sword sheath on his back with no sword to call its own around. To finish it of he had deep blue eyes that looked like the deepest Ocean. 

"Who are you?," demanded ichigo in a voice that was laced with curiosity.

"My name is ," said the man

"What was that again?"asked ichigo asked hearing nothing after "is".

"I guess your still not ready to hear my name gaurdian." As the man said this the ground began to rumble and trees fell."You must find the right sword if you wish to even think about protecting anything," said the sword spirt surprising ichigo with the fierce look in his eyes. As he said this thousands of swords in rectangular rocks surrounded him and the hut. 

As ichigo grabbed a cleaver like sword it shatterd into particals of reishi. As he continued to grab sword after sword they would shatter in his hands. "Why isn't this working!?," yelled ichigo. 

"Remember, you alredy know how to this ichigo," said the spirt in a steady voice that reminded him of hat'n clogs in some weird way. As ichigo was grabbing a katana with a wierd guard on it, he remembered the sheath on the man's back. It was purple with golden symbols on it. 

As Ichigo was looking at the sword sheath, he noticed that it was of similar style to a English Great Sword. When he noticed this Ichigo started to look for the sword that matched the sheath.

"Damn it, it's not here!" yelled ichigo in frustration as the ground shook harder and harder with each passing second.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed a door that he hadn't seen before. He opened it to find another dirt path. As Ichigo ran down the path, the world started to dissinagrate around him. Ichigo then saw a giant tree.

As Ichigo approached the massive tree he noticed the man with golden hair was there smiling serenely. When Ichigo finally go to the tree he saw a sword embedded into the ground. Ichigo then knew that was his sword 

As Ichigo reached for it the man spoke up, "Only those who will lay down their lives for their People may wield me Ichigo." He said with the same serious glint in his eyes as before. "Are you sure that you would be able to that? To kill and be killed for their protection?"

"Yes," replied ichigo with atmost certiny.

"Then pick up your sword and declare my name, Protector!" Declared the man with unyielding eyes.

"Masutāsōdo!" yelled Ichigo as he pulled the sword up from the ground with ease. As Ichigo pulled the sword out of the ground the world stopped disappearing.

"My name is Masutāsōdo, but I prefer Link,"said the now dubbed Link to Ichigo.

"What happens now?" asked ichigo as he examined his sword.

"Now you create your legend." declared Link as he led Ichigo to a door with three triangles that formed a pyramid on it.

"Now go and protect what is yours." Said ichigo's zanpakuto as he pushed him through the door.

As ichigo fell into darkness he swore he could see a blond woman next to Link but when Ichigo looked again all he saw was Link standing alone.

______________________________________

Masutāsōdo= Master Sword

I hope that you liked this story so far, I really like how it's come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me how I can improve since this is my first work! Thank you and see you later!


End file.
